Walking Together
by fictionalcandie
Summary: The first time she said yes, they wandered around Hogsmeade for hours and nothing happened. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and his parents) belong to JKR.

**Author's Notes:** Yay for canon OTPs! Lookout for fluff ahead. Please don't forget to review.

**o.o.o.o**

He slipped his hand into hers, entwining their fingers. She looked over and he was smiling at her. She found herself smiling back, widely, against all the things she'd always promised herself.

"You look lovely," he said softly, perhaps deliberately keeping his voice down so their friends couldn't hear him. She was oddly grateful, and her smile stayed a little longer.

"Thank you." _You look nice, as well,_ but it was too early to admit such things.

"I'm glad you came with me today," he said, still speaking softly. There was an earnest look on his face which told her he meant it, as if she needed telling.

He'd been after her for years, and she'd vowed never to go out with him at all. But two days ago, when he'd asked her again, it had been months since he'd even hinted about a date. He'd looked so hopeless as he'd asked... she thought the proposition had more to do with her accidentally giving him a perfect opportunity, than it did any real desire to ask her. And he _had_ changed so much recently, she'd said yes before she realized.

One of her conditions, hastily imposed, was that their friends had to tag along, to keep him from getting too many ideas. He'd agreed readily, and still looked so happy that for a moment she'd been sure it wasn't healthy.

And here they were. In Hogsmeade, walking hand-in-hand, their friends hanging several feet back in two separate groups. It didn't feel anything near as weird as she'd thought it would.

She cleared her throat, realizing she hadn't said anything for several minutes, and he was beginning to look uncomfortable. "Er," she began awkwardly, casting about for something to say. "Thank you!"

His steps faltered a little, and he shot her a curious look. She flushed, feeling silly. "For inviting me, I mean," she muttered, averting her eyes.

Behind them, his best friend laughed loudly. There was no way the other boy could have heard them, but still she blushed even more hotly. He must have noticed, because he laughed a little too, and the sound made her toes curl.

"You have dimples," she blurted, as the thought popped into her head. He raised an eyebrow, and she added quickly, "When you smile, you have dimples."

"Oh. Well. Sorry," he mumbled, looking rather embarrassing. "There's not much I can do about them, you know."

She smiled again, delighted to see him flustered. "That's okay. They're cute."

There was an abrupt silence from their friends. He was looking at her oddly, his cheeks pink. It occurred to her that she'd forgotten to keep her voice lowered. She looked away.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, even their friends having trouble finding something to say, it seemed. He didn't seem to mind all that much, so she decided she wouldn't, either.

When they passed Zonko's, the one place she figured he'd _insist_ on going, he made no sign that he'd even noticed. This pleased her, somehow. Catching sight of their still connected hands, she impulsive tightened her grip a little.

He looked over at her, startled, and she winked at him, though God knew what possessed her to. He beamed and started talking. Neither of them could have said what he talked about, but he talked.

To her surprise, she had _fun_.

It had been four hours, and it was time for her to go back to the castle -- that had been part of the arrangement, too.

They came to a stop near the gates. He was loathe to let her leave, and she was strangely unwilling to go. For several minutes, they stood without speaking. She fancied she could hear his heart pounding.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that I'll be allowed to kiss you?" he complained, half-joking, when he realized that he couldn't reasonably expect her to delay any longer.

She laughed, and said something he didn't expect. "Next time we go out, I promise I'll think about letting you kiss me."

She gave his fingers a squeeze, because a hug would feel too odd, then she let them go and walked away. He stood where he was, staring incredulously at her retreating back.

Had she _really_ just all but told him they'd be going out again?

He shook his head to clear it, but no matter how much he made his messy hair fly about, he couldn't get that question out of his head. Nor could he decide whether she meant what he _thought_ she meant, or not.

Well, however she meant it, he'd be going to sleep with a smile on his face for at least a week.

_**fin**_


End file.
